


Serendipity

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, No Bending, Romance, Set in Republic City and the Southern Water Tribe, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was this all just coincidence or was there more to it? Meeting this beautiful woman, not once, not twice, but three times. There had to be more to it.</p><p>Serendipity: luck that takes the form of finding valuable or pleasant things that are not looked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy.  
> I love to read your comments and your feedback to help me improve my future works. 
> 
> Tumblr: ahhhsami.tumblr.com

* * *

  **Meeting...**

“Naga! Come back here!” Korra sprinted after her large, overly fluffy, white dog. She was giving some guy directions to Harmony Tower and Naga took this as a chance to run.

She finally caught up to her dog, who was now running around someone’s legs. Korra leaned forward placing her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

“I’m… so… sorry,” she huffed between her heavy breaths.

She heard a light, friendly laugh come from the person in front of her. She raised her eyes across the form in front of her. She started at the deep red heels, up the tight black dress pants. She passed the black form fitting vest over a red collared shirt that matched the heels, noticing that the top three buttons were undone, showing a perfect amount of cleavage. Her eyes traveled across the pale long neck, over the thin red lips, the feminine nose, and finally to the breathtaking jade eyes of the woman in front of her.

She watched as the woman raised her hand and flipped her long raven black hair across her shoulder. “It’s no problem at all.” She looked straight into Korra’s icy blues, flashing a perfect smile at her. The woman knelt down and pet Naga’s head. “What’s her name?”

“N-naga,” Korra stuttered. She watched as the woman began to rub Naga under her neck and behind her ears. “She seems to like you.”

“That she does.” The woman stood back up and extended a hand towards Korra. “I’m Asami.”

Korra looked at the pale slender fingers and took them into her own. “Korra,” she said as she shook Asami’s hand.

“Well it was nice to meet you Korra… And Naga.” She watched as Asami smiled down at Naga who was now sitting beside her.

“Umm, same.”

“Maybe I’ll see you around.” The tall woman turned and as she did this she flipped her hair again. Her hair could not have been more perfect. Korra watched as the woman’s hips swayed in her tight pants as she walked away. Korra thought about those long legs wrapped around her waist, that hair tangled within her fingers, those red lips meeting her own.

“Arf,” Korra was snapped out of her thoughts when Naga let out a quiet bark.

“Ah yeah. I’ll see you around!” yelled Korra, a bit too loudly.

Asami turned her head, not missing a step and winked back at Korra. Korra could feel her breath catch in her throat. She had seen beautiful woman before, but none of them could compare to the woman she had just met.

* * *

**One night later...**

_Korra could feel her heartbeat racing, while her breath was unsteady. She could feel the short hairs on her body stand on end. The feel of goosebumps spreading along her skin. A shiver was sent down her spine as she felt a warm, bare body straddle her own._

_Her eyes were shut and she didn’t dare open them. She felt a hand trace its way along her cheek, down her neck, across her bare chest, down the center of her stomach, finally reaching short curls. Her breath hitched as the slender fingers lowered, circling her sensitive bud for a moment and then across her already wet folds, slowly sliding into her. She let out a moan as the deft fingers curled hitting the perfect spot and moved in slow steady motions._

_The deft fingers began to thrust faster and stronger, causing the heat in Korra to rise steadily. She felt her hips move in time with the fingers. She felt warm lips feather kisses over her breasts. Her back arched into the touch and a skillful tongue began to swirl over a stiffened nipple and fingers pinched the other. Korra felt a wave of pleasure spread through her body. Her toes curled and her fingers clenched the sheets beneath her. She let out a cry as she reached the peak of her climax._

_Soft lips met her own and she let out a whimper. She felt herself melting into the kiss and the tenseness of her body leaving her. She opened her eyes slowly. When she did, she was met with striking, half lidded jade eyes looking back at her. “Asami,” she whispered._

Korra jolted upright, breathing heavily. What kind of dream was that? She slipped a hand under the hem of her boy shorts and felt the wetness that awaited her. “Fuck,” she said to herself. She rolled out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. One extremely cold shower was needed.

* * *

  **Two months later...**

“Korra! Did you hear about that new restaurant opening downtown?” Bolin was practically jumping out of his seat as Korra walked into the room. Bolin and Mako had invited her over to their apartment to celebrate Mako’s promotion. She took a seat next to Opal on the couch.

“No, is that where we’re going tonight?”

“Yup. It’s gunna be so much fun! It’s kind of a special restaurant.”

“What do you mean by special?” asked Korra.

“I’m not telling. You’ll find out when we get there.” Bolin gave a little snicker. Korra looked towards Mako who just shrugged his shoulders.

“He hasn’t told any of us what makes it so special,” he said bluntly.

::

“So the only thing I’m telling you is that the waitstaff here are all blind,” Bolin said as they walked through downtown.

“Bo stop teasing. That can’t be true.” Opal nudged him in the side with her elbow.

“It’s true I swear!”

After a couple minutes of walking they stood in front of the restaurant. Korra looked up to see a black sign with white lettering that read ‘Dans Le Noir?’ Well that was a strange name for a restaurant.

The four of them passed through the front door and was greeted by a tall man dressed in all black. “Welcome. Just the four of you?”

“Yeah, just us four.” Bolin looked at everyone with a huge grin on his face.

“Well I hope you enjoy your experience. Carlo here will show you to your table.” He gestured to a thin man with black glasses on that hid his eyes. It seemed that Bolin wasn’t lying about the waitstaff being blind.

“Great!” shouted Bolin.

“Can I have your right hand on my shoulder please?” asked Carlo. Bolin placed his hand on his shoulder as asked. “Now please have one of your friends hold your shoulder and the same for the next.” Opal was behind Bolin, Korra behind Opal, and Mako at the end. “Thank you, please follow me now. Be careful of the stairs.”

Carlo led them down a couple of steps and through a curtain into a dim hallway. He then led them through another pair of curtains into a pitch black room. Korra felt them weave between tables until they were brought to a halt.

“Okay, if you’ll please take a seat here at this table.” Carlo guided Bolin into the booth and told him to slide over until he reached the end. Opal, Korra, and Mako then followed. It seemed that it was one long booth that wrapped around with a large table in the middle.

“You certainly weren’t lying Bolin,” said Korra.

“Of course not. I take pride in being an honest and good person.”

“That you do, that you do,” teased Opal.

“So, um, do they just feed us whatever?” asked Mako.

“Why yes we do, well sort of.” An unfamiliar voice answered Mako. “Hi everyone, I’m Jinora. I’ll be your waitress for the night. On the table are already four glasses of water. Would you like anything else to drink.”

“No thanks, we’re good,” Mako replied.

“Okay, well the meal for tonight consists of four different plates. The first plate will be bruschetta made with fresh vine ripened tomatoes, basil, freshly made mozzarella, and a balsamic vinaigrette. The second dish is a fresh herb salad with cranberries, walnuts, feta, and a honey dressing. The main plate is freshly made spaghetti with a garlic butter sauce and fresh seafood. Finally the dessert will be a chocolate souffle with fresh berries and caramel sauce.” Jinora paused and then continued, “Are there any allergies that we need to be aware of or does everything sound good to you all?”

“Sounds great!” said Bolin cheerfully.

“I’ll go grab the first plate for you then.” Korra heard the light footsteps of Jinora pass her and then fade. She heard the footsteps return and a plate was placed in the middle of the table. “Please enjoy.”

Korra reach a hand out slowly. She slid it across the table, trying to locate the plate. “Sorry.” She had bumped hands with Mako while they were trying to find the food. After a bit more searching, she found the edge of the plate and grabbed one of the pieces of bread. She brought it slowly to her mouth and was delighted with the new taste. Without being able to see, she felt as if her other four senses had been heightened, especially taste. The bread’s crust was crunchy and the middle was nice and chewy. The tomatoes and mozzarella were so fresh and tasted amazing.

She heard Bolin let out a moan. “This is so good. I wonder what the other dishes will taste like.”

The other dishes were just as amazing as the first. Korra could feel herself getting full, but couldn’t wait for dessert. Jinora returned and placed a dish in front of each of them. Korra was so glad that she got her own dessert because once she took her first bite, she fell instantly in love. She had never tasted something as good as this before. It was sweet, but not overpowering. The caramel added a good dimension to it and the fresh raspberries and strawberries were refreshing.

“Hey, is there a bathroom?” Korra asked Jinora when she returned to ask how they were doing.

“Yes. I’ll guide you there.” Korra felt a petite hand take her own, guiding her hand to her small shoulder. Korra could tell that Jinora was shorter than her. “Be prepared, the bathrooms are obviously lit. The lighting will be dim, but you’re eyes will still need to adjust.”

“Okay, thank you.” She opened the door and took a step in and passed a couple of black curtains. It really was hard to adjust. Even though it was very dim in the bathroom, her eyes still needed to get used to the lighting. When they finally did, she entered a stall and relieved herself. As she was washing her hands she heard the door open and another woman stepped through the curtains into the bathroom.

Korra’s mouth dropped open. Standing in front of her was Asami. She watched as Asami’s eyes squinted, trying to adjust to the new lighting. She was just as stunning as the first time she saw her. This time she was wearing a dark red dress. At the top of the dress there was a collar that was brought to a close by a small golden button. The dress hugged her body in all the right places and flowed almost to the ground. Korra could see painted toenails peeking out of her open toed heels. Everything was covered except for her arms and a spot over her chest. There was a teardrop shape of exposed skin and cleavage. Asami’s perfect hair cascaded over her shoulders and a small golden clip was holding some strands in place. Asami’s makeup was just as on point as the rest of her. She had the same red lipstick that she had on the first time that they had met, but now had smokey eyeshadow on.

“Wow,” muttered Korra under her breath, not loud enough for Asami to hear.

“Korra?” Korra just stared at the beautiful woman in front of her, not registering that she was spoken to. “Korra,” said the voice, more confident this time.

“U-uh. Hey.” Korra didn’t know what to say. She had totally been caught checking Asami out and she could feel her cheeks flush. She raised an arm and rubbed the back of her neck out of nervousness. “You l-look nice.”

“Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Korra could feel herself blush even more. Hopefully the lighting was dim enough that Asami couldn’t tell.

Korra was wearing a pair of slightly baggy tan pants with a brown belt holding them up. Sloppily tucked in was a deep blue collared shirt that had the top two buttons undone. She wore brown dress shoes and had left her short hair unchanged and no makeup.

“What brings you here tonight?” asked Korra.

“I’m on a date.” Korra felt her heart sink a bit.

“Oh. Must be fun.”

“Not really, the guy's a bore. My Father sets up blind dates for me all the time and this is just another one of them.” Asami laughed and Korra’s heart was lifted again. If only she could hear that laugh more often. “I didn’t mean to make a pun. Are you on a date too?”

“No!” Korra didn’t mean to respond so quickly and so loudly. She took a deep breath and continued, “No. I’m here to celebrate my friend’s promotion. I’m with him, his brother, and his brother’s girlfriend.”

“That sounds much better than my reason being here.”

“You could always ditch your date. It’s not like he’d know where to find you.”

“That is true.” Asami smiled at her. “Does that mean you’re asking me to join you?”

Korra felt her breath catch in her throat. “Uh, well. We finished eating and I just needed to go to the bathroom.” She looked at Asami and it seemed as if there was a tinge of disappointment in her eyes. “Um, we’re probably still going to do something after this though. If… um… you’d like to join us.”

“Yeah I’d love to.” Korra looked at the bright jade eyes looking back at her. “Let me just go to the bathroom and then I’ll tell my date that I forgot about some work that needs to be done by tonight. I’ll meet you outside.”

“Okay. Sounds good.” Korra left the bathroom and Jinora was still there where she had left her.

“That certainly took you a long time,” she teased. She must have overheard her conversation with Asami.

“Ah yeah. Sorry about that.”

“It’s not a problem. I was just joking.”

Korra was led out of the dining area and brought to her friends who had already exited. “Sorry about making you all wait.”

“No problem. We’re heading back to the apartment, though. Mako has an early shift tomorrow and doesn’t want to stay out too late. He’s gotta be the most perfect detective that he can be!” Bolin poked his older brother in the side.

“Stop that Bolin!” Mako pushed his hand aside. “I can’t show up late right after getting a promotion.”

“Eh whatever. Let’s go. We’ll walk you back to your place Korra.”

“That’s okay. I’m actually meeting someone.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck again.

“Really? Who?” asked Opal in surprise.

“Just someone I met by accident a couple months ago and ran into again tonight.”

“Wow. Must be fate.” Opal smiled at Korra.

“What’s fate?” came a familiar voice behind Korra. She looked at her friends and saw that Mako’s mouth was hanging open, Bolin’s eyes were bulging, and Opal’s smile had gotten bigger.

“You and Korra meeting again,” said Opal truthfully.

Korra could feel her cheeks blush again. She felt an arm fall across her shoulders and her cheeks got even redder. “Yeah, I guess it is,” replied the tall woman. Asami’s face was so closer to her own and she could feel her heart rate increase. Suddenly the memory of her dream flashed into her mind and she felt more blood rush to her cheeks and somewhere else.

Bolin looked at Asami and then reached out a friendly hand. “Bolin, nice to meet you.”

Asami shook his hand with her free one. “Asami Sato.”

“Sato! Like Future Industries Sato? As in Hiroshi Sato’s daughter? I knew you looked familiar!” This was the most animated Korra had seen Mako in a long time.

“Ah, yeah. Hiroshi is my father.”

“Wow. Nice to meet you. I’m Mako.” They shook hands and Mako was subtly eyeing Asami in a way that made Korra feel something she hadn’t felt in a long time, jealous.

“Well I hope you two have a fun rest of your night.” Opal looped her arms with Bolin’s and Mako’s. “Let’s go you two.”

“Bye!” Korra waved as they left her and Asami. “So, um. What would you like to do?”

“I thought we were hanging out with them.”

“Oh. Mako has to be up early for work and so they're heading back to their place. So I guess it’s just us two.” Korra still couldn’t think clearly. Asami’s arm was still over her shoulder and her heart wouldn’t slow down.

“You’re just making that up. I bet you told them to leave to spend time alone with me.” Asami winked at Korra.

“T-that’s not w-what I did!”

“I’m just joking with you.” Asami flashed a beautiful smile at Korra and with her free hand she poked her in the stomach. “Damn. You’re stomach is rock hard.”

“Ah yeah. I work out a lot.”

“Hmm, I can tell.” Korra watched as Asami looked her up and down. “So since you seem to have changed the plans, let’s at least start to walk to my car. Maybe we’ll think of something to do on the way.”

::

“Woah. That’s your car?”

“Yup. It’s a Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4.” Korra had no idea what that meant, but she could tell it was a nice ass car. It was matte black and the rims of the tires were a bright red. She heard the car beep once and the doors slid upward to open. “Korra you getting in? I know it’s a beautiful car, but I’d prefer to not stay here all night.” Asami was already sitting in the driver’s seat and was waiting for Korra.

“Ah yeah. Sorry.” Korra sat down and then pulled down the door. “You really are a Sato.” She laughed awkwardly and gave a lopsided smile to Asami.

“Korra. I hope this doesn’t change how you act around me. I mean, I liked how you didn’t know who I was when we first met in the park and then later in the bathroom. People tend to treat me a certain way because of my name and I really hope you don’t.”

Korra could see the concern in Asami’s eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” Korra smiled at Asami. “So where you taking me?”

“I don’t really know.” Asami paused for a moment and she turned on the engine. “We can just go for a drive if you’d like.”

“That’s good with me.”

“Okay cool.” Asami looked at Korra and pursed her lips. “You’re going to want to buckle up.”

“Uh, yeah I was going to.” Once Korra clicked the buckle into place Asami eased slowly out of the parking spot. She watched as one pale hand grasped the steering wheel and guided the car, while the other was on the stick shift. Asami’s jade eyes were fixed on the road ahead of them, so Korra took this as an opportunity to get a really good look at her. Asami had very defined features, her face was slim and her neck was slender. Her skin was flawless and pale. Her lips were fairly thin, but looked oh so kissable. Korra watched as Asami looked in the sideview mirror and bit her lower lip. She then changed lanes and soon they were on the highway. Korra kept thinking about Asami’s lips and hadn’t noticed that they were zooming past the other cars.

“So Korra, tell me about yourself. All I know is that you have a dog named Naga, some cool friends, and that you’re ridiculously attractive.” Korra instantly felt her face blush and turned her head to face the window. She then noticed how fast they were going.

“Asami, you’re gunna get pulled over.”

“It’s fine. But really Korra. Tell me about yourself.”

Korra turned back to look at Asami. “Oh… ah. Well. I’m twenty-two years old, work at a gym, am an only child, ummm… I like to eat a lot, I have a corny sense of humor, I like to swim, I’m from the Southern Water Tribe, ummm. Oh and thanks for the compliment, but it’s weird hearing that from someone as beautiful as yourself.” Asami glanced over at Korra for a moment and smiled at her. Korra noticed that her cheeks had a slight pink to them. It was the first time she had seen Asami blush and it was absolutely adorable.

“You’re beautiful Korra.” Asami turned her head back to the road and ran her tongue across her lower lip.

“Um, thanks again. So now that you know a little about me, you want to share some stuff about yourself?”

“Well, you already know that my father is CEO of Future Industries. I work there and will take over once he retires. I’m a year older than you, also an only child, also like food. I don’t know how to swim and I’m from the Fire Nation.”

“You don’t know how to swim?”

“Yeah, I know I should have learnt when I was younger, but it was never really an interest for me.”

“I’ll have to teach you sometime then!”

“You just want to see me in a bathing suit,” Asami teased.

“Uh… I mean that’d be nice. But I really meant that I’d teach you.”

“Korra, I’m kidding again.”

“Oh… sorry I don’t pick up on that stuff sometimes.”

“You don’t need to apologize. It’s cute. But just so you know I look damn good in a bathing suit.”

Korra was rubbing the back of her neck again. All she could do now was imagine Asami in a skimpy bikini. Her emotions and feelings were all over the place and she just couldn’t figure out how to slow her mind. This woman kept flirting with her, but it’s not like she could do anything as she was driving. “I-I bet you do.” She listened as Asami’s feminine laugh filled the car and she joined in. “So where are we going or are you just driving aimlessly?”

“Well I guess I should have asked you before when I thought of it, but I have a place just outside of Republic City and was driving there. If you don’t want to go there I can turn back around and we can go somewhere else.”

“Ah no. I’d like that.”

“That’s good… considering that we’re just five minutes away.”

::

Korra watched as Asami slid a key into the door and unlocked it. The place wasn’t what she had expected. It was a smaller house, probably only had two bedrooms. She had been expecting some extravagant mansion, but was happily surprised by this.

Korra felt as Asami’s hands were brought to her back and she was pushed into the house. Korra stumbled a few steps and turned as she heard the door slam shut. Asami had already slipped her heels off and was strutting towards her. “A-Asami… ah…” Korra’s mind was a muddle of different thoughts. She couldn’t comprehend why this woman in front of her even liked her. As Asami got closer, Korra continued to back up until she felt a wall behind her.

Asami leaned towards her and their lips were just a few inches apart. Asami was biting her lower lip and she placed both hands beside Korra’s head against the wall. Korra held her breath as Asami leaned in, but towards her ear instead of her lips. “You’re fun to tease.”

Asami backed away and began to laugh. “That wasn’t funny!” Korra was caught off guard by Asami’s forwardness, but two could play it that way. Before Asami could play anymore tricks, Korra stepped forward and swooped the woman into her arms, bridal style. Asami gave a high pitched squeal, but naturally wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck. “Where’s the bedroom?”

“You haven’t even kissed me yet and you want to know where the bedroom is?”

Korra leaned forward and brought their lips together, but she quickly pulled away. “Done, where is it?”

“Down that hallway.” Asami nodded down a hallway to the right.

“Here,” said Asami as they walked towards a door on the left. Something about Asami’s voice was different and it definitely turned Korra on. It seemed to be deeper, huskier.

Korra shuffled into the room and threw Asami onto the bed. She looked down as Asami ran a pale hand through her raven locks to fix them.

“You sure you want to do this?” asked Korra. She had just met Asami and was hesitant.

“Yes. I mean if you don’t want to then we shouldn’t.”

“No I want to. I just wanted to make sure.”

“Well come here then.” Asami curled her finger in the air, beckoning Korra to come to her. Korra closed the gap with a couple slow steps. Once she reach Asami, she leaned down and cupped her face with her hands.

She bit her lower lip and looked into the jade eyes before her. She could feel her heart beating against her chest. Her breath was unsteady and she could only think of Asami. She could only think about the perfect woman in front of her.

Korra closed her eyes and closed the gap between them. She felt Asami’s warm, soft lips against her own. She could taste a mix of cinnamon and some other sweetness. A shiver was sent down Korra’s spine as Asami’s tongue skimmed across her lower lip. Korra parted her lips and Asami’s tongue slipped into her mouth. Their tongues glided and melded together. Asami groaned into Korra’s mouth. Korra could barely hold herself up, this felt so good, it felt so right. She felt as if her knees would give out at any moment.

As Korra was lost in the kiss, Asami had slipped Korra’s belt off and was unbuttoning her pants. Korra felt as her pants fell to the ground. Korra removed her hands from Asami’s cheeks and began unbuttoning her shirt, starting with the top button. She felt Asami’s hands grab the bottom of her shirt and unbutton the lower buttons. As they worked Korra’s shirt off, they continued to kiss. Once the shirt was gone, Asami traced her hands over every inch of Korra’s abs. “Damn,” whispered Asami.

Asami began to raise from the bed and stood before Korra. Their kiss was broken as Asami pushed Korra a step back. Korra watched as Asami undid the button at the top of her dress. Asami then turned her back to Korra. “Mind helping me?” Korra didn’t mind at all. She unzipped the back of her dress and guided it to the floor.

Asami’s back was flawless. Korra ran her fingers across the pale skin and then brought her lips to the bare shoulder blades in front of her, kissing them lightly. She continued to pepper kisses along her shoulders, neck, and back. As she did this she unhooked Asami’s black lace bra and slipped the straps from Asami’s shoulders. Asami finished removing her bra and threw it to the side. Before Korra could do anything else, Asami leaned down and removed her matching panties. At that, Korra removed her own bra and boy shorts.

She took a step forward and placed her hands on Asami’s bare hips, pulling her front against her back. Dark skin against pale. She bit Asami’s neck lightly and then kissed her way to Asami’s ear. “You’re….  absolutely…. stunning,” she praised between kisses.

One of Korra’s hands left Asami’s hip and traced it’s way up to one of her breasts. It filled her hand perfectly and she began to massage it gently, sometimes flicking a thumb over the stiffened peak. Each time eliciting a deep moan from Asami.

Korra began to move her other hand inward from Asami's hip. She traced her hand in random patterns over Asami’s toned stomach and then worked her way down. She reached her destination and began to circle a finger around Asami’s sensitive bud. She felt as Asami lifted her hips into her touch.

After teasing her for a good amount of time, Korra guided Asami forward so that she was lying on the bed with her on top of her. Once they settled into the position, Korra ran her fingers across Asami’s lower lips. She was so wet, so ready for her. She then slipped two fingers into Asami, evoking a loud guttural moan. “Fuucckkk,” gasped Asami.

Korra felt a hand firmly grasp her bottom as she moved her fingers at a steady pace in and out of Asami. She felt Asami’s breathing speed up and curled her fingers upward and quickened her pace. She felt her hand start to go numb from having Asami’s full weight resting upon her arm, but she continued to go faster. Thrusting deeper each time.

“Korra!” She felt as Asami’s nails dug into her bottom. Asami’s body tensed and she could feel her inner walls tighten around her fingers. Asami arched her back upwards and let out another cry. Korra continued and allowed Asami to enjoy her orgasm to it’s fullest, riding out each wave of pleasure.

Asami’s body finally relaxed. Asami's body shivered a couple times, coming down from her orgasm. She listened as Asami’s breathing slowed. Korra hadn’t even noticed, but she was now straddling the lithe body. If she wanted to she could lower herself slightly and her center would be right against Asami’s bottom. But before she could act, Asami rolled over and Korra held her breath.

The woman beneath her truly took her breath away. Asami’s usual milky white skin was flushed, her face especially. Her jade eyes were glazed over with pleasure and lust. Her hair was disheveled, her lipstick smudged. Korra trailed her eyes past the slender neck and down to the round breasts. They were slightly smaller than her own and the nipples were a light pink. Her stomach was toned and rose up and down slowly. She looked down as the pale skin clashed with her darker skin.

“Enjoying the view?” teased Asami.

“Very much so.” Korra gave Asami a lopsided grin.

“I’m glad, but it’s your turn now.” Korra felt Asami’s hands place themselves on the back of her thighs. She was then guided upwards towards the front of the bed. She reached her arms out to take a grasp of the headboard, steadying herself just above Asami.

Asami slid her hands up Korra’s thighs and grasped her bottom. She then squeezed hard and brought her tongue lightly to Korra’s sensitive bud. Asami’s tongue swirled as light as a feather at a slow rhythmic pace. She then lightly flicked her tongue against the bud, sending shivers throughout Korra’s body. She continued this, swirling and flicking, swirling and flicking, gradually increasing the speed.

Korra took a moment to look down at the woman beneath her and she was met with the same jade eyes she had been looking at all night. This time they were a bit different though, they seemed to be a darker shade of green. Korra couldn’t bring herself to look too long, so she raised her gaze back up. As she did this she felt Asami’s warm breath against her, spreading goosebumps across her skin and sending a shiver up her spine.

Korra moaned and grasped the headboard tightly. She could feel herself getting closer and closer. Asami’s tongue left her clit and she let out a quiet whimper. It was soon replaced by a short inhale as Asami’s broad tongue worked its way down her folds and then back up to her bud. Korra felt as the pressure of Asami’s tongue became stronger. It only took a few strokes for Korra to tip over the edge into full ecstasy.

Korra felt her legs quiver and could barely hold herself up. Luckily Asami had a firm grasp on her hips as she gently trailed kisses along the inside of her thighs. Korra lifted her leg and lowered herself onto the bed next to Asami, still trying to catch her breath.

“That was amazing.” Korra watched as Asami wiped the wetness from her mouth with the back of her hand. Asami leaned in and brought their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Korra could taste herself and felt the urge to repeat this whole process again.

“I’m glad.” Asami said into Korra’s lips. She slowly pulled away and ran a hand through Korra’s short hair. “You ready for round two?” she asked. Korra let out a happy sigh, tonight was going to be the best night of her life.

Reality was so much better than her dream.

* * *

  **Six months later...**

“Korra!” Korra turned around to see Bolin running to her. “You won't believe who I just saw.”

“Who’d you see Bolin?” Korra asked once he was standing in front of her.

“Asami Sato.”

Korra froze. She could feel her heart sink after hearing that name. It had been just over six months since she had spent the night with Asami.

::

_After that long night, she woke to an empty bed. The only thing beside her was a note that read, “I had a fun time.”_

_Korra ended up putting on her clothes from last night and leaving the bedroom. When she left she was greeted by a man dressed in a suit. “Good morning Miss. Breakfast is there on the counter and when you’re all set I’ll be driving you back.”_

_“Ah thanks. Where’s Asami?”_

_“She had to be in early for work. She asked me to take care of you and then drive you back.”_

_After eating the filling breakfast, Korra grabbed her things and was about to leave, but stopped and returned to the kitchen. She grabbed a notepad and wrote a short note to Asami, “I had a good time too. Call me if you’d like.” Her number was written at the bottom of the note and she left it on the counter._

_She never called._

_For months Korra contemplated calling Future Industries to get a hold of Asami, but that didn’t feel right. She didn’t want to seem like some clingy, lonely person that attaches to someone after sleeping with them once. And the note that Asami had left her, made her feel like something was off. Her mind kept telling her that it was just a one time thing and Asami didn’t want anything more. Korra kept thinking and dwelling on this, feeling her heart sink every time. She didn’t feel that way towards Asami and the way things had happened that night, she didn’t think Asami felt that way either, but she could always be wrong._

::

“Korra.” Korra snapped back to the present and looked into the green eyes of Bolin. “Did you hear me?”

“Ah yeah. I’m just surprised, I mean we are in the Southern Water Tribe. I-I just don’t get why she’s here.”

“I heard some people talking and they said she’s meeting Varrick to discuss business.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.”

"You want to meet her again? I can contact Varrick, he and I kind of know each other."

"Ah... no. I don't really think she'd want to see me."

Although Korra wanted to see Asami again, she doubted that Asami wanted to see her. She stood there as she felt the cold breeze kiss her skin, feeling colder and colder. It was over with Asami, well it didn’t really ever start, but it was over and that’s what Korra kept telling herself as the days passed. 

* * *

 **Four** **days later...**

Korra looked on as the fireworks soared into the sky with a quiet whistle. She watched as the crackling, fizzing, and popping continued above her. The array of colors and different types of fireworks were captivating. It was amazing how something so loud could be so soothing and calming.

She felt as her mother placed a light hand on her shoulder. “You seem down. Is everything alright dear?”

“I’m fine.” She turned to look at her mother. “It’s nice being home.” She tried to reassure her mother by giving her a smile, but it didn’t seem to convince her. Korra knew that her mother was still concerned, but instead Senna just nodded and decided to not push Korra.

Korra looked around her. There were people from her tribe, but also Mako, Bolin and Opal. They had come with her to the South because Korra had told them about the Winter Festival and they wanted to experience it first hand.

“This is so amazing Korra,” said Opal who was standing beside her. Behind Opal was Bolin with his arms hugging her waist. Next to them was Mako, who just stared up at the sky as if in a daze.

“It is. Want to leave? I have a cool place I can show you all.”

“Sure,” said Bolin.

::

It didn’t take them long to reach the place Korra had wanted to go. They were at the docks, looking out at the vast ocean in front of them. Interrupting the emptiness of the ocean was a tall temple made of ice. It was lit in varying colors that reflected off the top of the water. The four of them stared out to sea, taking in the sight.

“It’s beautiful,” Opal said in awe.

“I come here when I need to clear my mind. It’s one of my favorite places.”

“I’d come here all the time if I lived here too.” Bolin turned his head and smiled at Korra. There was something about the smile that seemed odd to Korra. She just couldn’t place her finger on it.

“Varrick. I’m not here to speak about Movers with you. We need to discuss the cost of shipments between Republic City and the South.” All four of them turned their heads towards the sound of the familiar voice.

Korra saw Varrick turn his head toward them and then flash a quick smile before turning back to the woman in front of him. “We will Asami, but you’ll have to excuse me. I see a friend of mine.”

“No. You keep stalling. I’ve been here long enough,” Asami said harshly.

Varrick ignored Asami’s words. He strutted towards us and threw his arms wide open. “Bolin my friend!” He took Bolin into a strong hug. As he rested his head on the wide shoulder of Bolin, he looked straight at Korra and winked. He released Bolin from the hug and turned to Asami who was still standing at the same spot she had been while talking to Varrick. Her eyes were set right on Korra.

Korra naturally raised her hand to the back of her neck and began to rub it.

“Asami. This strapping young man is Bolin and I plan to have him in my Movers. But you seem to already know the four here, so there isn’t much for me to say.” Varrick paused and smiled again. “You three come with me. I need to discuss Mover stuff with you.” He motioned towards Bolin, Opal, and Mako to follow him. Korra watched as her friends walked away without any protests. She even thought that she saw Bolin flash a thumbs up to her, but wasn’t sure. Her mind wasn’t processing anything properly anymore.

In front of her was Asami. She was bundled up with a heavy winter jacket that was the same red as the dress she had been wearing six months ago. She had black jeans on and knee high boots. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold air and her red lips popped against her pale skin.

Korra broke the silence. “I-It… umm… seems that we’ve been set up.” Korra walked closer to Asami to close the space between them and smiled awkwardly.

“It seems so.” Asami’s voice sounded cold, distant.

“I-I don’t really know what to say.”

“There isn’t much to say. You didn’t call me, so it seems that’s that.”

Korra looked at Asami with confusion. How could she call her if she didn’t have her number. Did Asami assume she’d call her through Future Industries. “I didn’t have your number.”

“I left it for you on the note that I found in the trash when I returned home.”

“W-what? No you didn’t. I just got some stupid short note that said you ‘had a fun time.’ That’s it. It doesn’t matter though, you didn’t try to call me either.”

“You never gave me your number.”

“Yes I did. It was on the note I left. It was on the counter in the kitchen.”

“There wasn’t a note. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well I don’t know what you’re talking about either!” Korra’s voice had risen and she was yelling at Asami.

“Don’t yell at me! It’s not like anyone else was there to throw out the note I left you! You threw it out and I took it as you not wanting to see me again.”

“I didn’t throw it out! I mean there was some butler dude there when I woke up.”

“What?!”

“You left some prissy butler to make me breakfast and bring me home. At least you were nice enough to give me that,” Korra muttered.

“I-I didn’t do that.”

“What do you mean you didn’t do that. He was right there in the house.”

“I-I think this is one big misunderstanding.”

“What do you mean?”

“Can we go somewhere else to finish this talk. I’m freezing.” Korra looked at Asami. Her arms were wrapped tightly across her chest and her body was shivering. Asami’s face was flushed and she was sniffling. Korra felt bad for not noticing, but she had only focused on Asami’s jade eyes while they spoke, well fought. She was so used to the cold that it never bothered her, but Asami was different.

“Ah yeah. Follow me.” Korra wanted to take Asami into her arms and warm her up as they walked, but she didn’t dare. She couldn’t bring herself to get closer with a woman who seemed to have just played with her. But if it truly were a misunderstanding, did that mean that things might change between them, maybe even for the better.

Asami sighed a sigh of relief. “So much better.” Korra had led her to a small café that was just a minute walk from the dock. It was warm inside with all wooden furniture and brick walls.

“Take a seat. I’ll get us some hot chocolate.” Korra left Asami’s side and ordered two House Specials. She waited for a short moment and then brought the hot drinks to the table where Asami sat. “Here. They’re really well known for their hot chocolate. You won’t find anything like this in Republic City.”

“Thanks Korra.” This was the first time Asami had said her name all night, but it sounded so right. Even when Korra was mad, she couldn’t help but be drawn to this woman.

Korra watched as Asami blew on the hot chocolate and then took a hesitant sip. “Wow. This is amazing!”

Korra took a sip of her own. Her tastebuds were greeted by the thick homemade hot chocolate. She let it sit in her mouth for just a moment to really enjoy the taste. “They make it with cinnamon, vanilla beans, dark chocolate, and they let the cream simmer to make it nice and thick. They also add a secret ingredient… but I know what it is. It’s ancho chile powder.” She didn’t know why she was talking so much about the hot chocolate, but she was.

“As much as I’d love to talk to you about this amazing drink, I think we need to clear this all up.” Asami paused. “I’ll try to make this long story as short as possible.”

Korra could see that Asami was hesitant. Asami closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled. “So I think this was all my Father’s doing. He’s never been a fan of the choices I’ve made in my life, especially the fact that I’m bisexual, but that’s not even a choice. Umm, anyways. He’s always seemed to trail me and find out where I am at most times and who I’m with. I-I think the guy I was on a date with may have called him. I didn’t tell you that night, but he was pretty upset that I was leaving. If that did happen, my father probably had someone follow us on our little drive and then found out I was with you. Are you following?”

Korra nodded her head, but didn’t say anything. She was shocked. This seemed like something from a movie. Or was it just that rich people had some really crazy lives. If so, she definitely was glad she was born to the family she was.

“Okay good. Well I think he sent one of his men to my house just after I got to work. In that time the guy replaced my note with a new one. He then told you what he did when you woke up and drove you home. Before I returned home, it seems that he placed my original note in the trash and took your note. I know this seems crazy and I guess you could think this is some creative excuse for me not calling you, but I swear I’m not lying.”

“Even if you were lying, I’d have to forgive you for being so creative.” Korra flashed her lopsided smile at Asami.

“To be truthful, I couldn’t stop thinking about you after that night. I-I was so upset when you didn’t call.”

Korra slid her hand across the table and took the slender hand into her own. “I was the same exact way.” Korra let out a deep sigh. “So, could we maybe try again then?”

“Wait really? You’re not scared after all the things I just told you?”

“Hmm, I am. But I think it’s worth it.”

“A-are you sure.”

“There are a lot of things in my life that I’m not sure of. But this isn’t one of them.” Korra gripped Asami’s hand tighter and dragged her out of the café, not really sure where she was leading her.

“Where... are we going?” asked Asami cheerfully, followed by her wonderful laugh.

“Even though you came here for business, think of this as a vacation from now on.”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it, this one was definitely fun to write.
> 
> Also the dark dining was based on a scene from 'About Time'
> 
> PS. The last way that they met wasn't really a form of serendipity (since Bolin set them up), but the first two times were! Then again it is kinda serendipity since neither of them were looking for one another, whatevs... So the title stays no matter what though (I actually made the title first and then wrote the fic).


End file.
